disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers
Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers is an anime series by Marvel Entertainment and the Walt Disney Company. The producers are Nerima-ku and Toei Animation. Bandai is responsible for character merchandising. The three companies collaborated to create a fully localized Japanese series while also providing a line of merchandise targeted towards young boys aged six to twelve. The project is an effort by Walt Disney Japan to deliver content tailored to meet the needs of local consumers. The series will be the first to target boys and intended to delight Japanese viewers. It aired in Japan on April 2, 2014. There has been no announcement as to when it would premiere in the United States,Walt Disney Japan Announces Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers at Marvel.com although an English Dub was released on Disney XD in Southeast Asia. Plot The story focuses on the Avengers comprised of Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, and Wasp. After being trapped in DISKS, biocode devices that trap and release super-powered beings for a short period of time, they will join forces with Spider-Man and a group of teens. The heroes will harness their respective fighting skills and superhuman powers to foil Loki's plans to conquer the world. Characters Heroes *Akira Akatsuki *Chris Taylor *Hikaru Akatsuki *Edward Grant *Jessica Shannon Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Hulk *Thor *Wasp S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Phil Coulson *Falcon X-Men *Professor X *Wolverine *Cyclops *Beast *Surge *Storm *Iceman *Colossus Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Other Heroes *Deadpool *Blade *War Machine *Doctor Strange *Winter Soldier *Sunfire *Black Panther *Iron Fist *Power Man *Giant Man *Nova *White Tiger *Vision *Ms. Marvel *Ant-Man II *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *She-Hulk Villains *Loki Laufeyson *Dormammu Celebrity 5 *Tim Gilliam *Manino Giordani *Jubei Okuma *Joel Murphy *Rosetta Riley HYDRA *Red Skull *Crossbones Masters of Evil *MODOK *Abomination *Baron Zemo *Graviton *Tiger Shark Serpent Society *King Cobra *Diamondback *Cottonmouth *Death Adder Wrecking Crew *Wrecker *Piledriver *Bulldozer *Thunderball Other Villains *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Whiplash *Sandman *Lizard *Electro *Venom *Rhino *Magneto *Mystique *Whirlwind *Silver Samurai *Diablo *Absorbing Man *Sabretooth *Sentinel *Crimson Dynamo *Juggernaut *Bolivar Trask *Super-Skrull *Grey Gargoyle *Destroyer *Predator X *Fin Fang Foom *Ronan the Accuser *Taskmaster *Mandarin *Baron Blood *Blizzard *Bi-Beast *Mindless Ones *Enchantress *Executioner *Red Hulk *Thanos *Ultron Other Characters *Pepper Potts *Jocasta *J. Jonah Jameson *Amadeus Cho *Stan Lee Gallery Akira Akatsuki.png Chris_Taylor.png Hikaru_Akatsuki.png Ed_Grant.png Jessica_Shannon.png Whiplash_DWA.jpg Silver Samurai Marvel DISK Wars.png Storm-DWA.png Mystique-DWA.jpg Red Skull MDWTA Chart.png Gotg MDWTA Chart.png King Cobra MDWTA Chart.png Crimson Dynamo MDWTA Chart.png Graviton MDWTA Chart.png Silver Samurai MDWTA Chart.png Green Goblin MDWTA Chart.png Modok MDWTA Chart.png Baron Zemo MDWTA Chart.png Abomination MDWTA Chart.png Sentinel MDWTA Chart.png Sabretooth MDWTA Chart.png Maria Hill MDWTA Chart.png Pepper Potts MDWTA Chart.png Nick Fury MDWTA Chart.png Doctor Strange MDWTA Chart.png Beast MDWTA Chart.png Cyclops MDWTA Chart.png Wolverine MDWTA Chart.png MDWTA Cast.png Loki MDWTA Chart.png Spider- Man MDWTA Chart.png Wasp MDWTA Chart.png Hulk MDWTA Chart.png Cap MDWTA Chart.png Thor MDWTA Chart.png Iron Man MDWTA Chart.png Star-Lord MDWTA Chart.png Rocket MDWTA Chart.png Groot MDWTA Chart.png Gamora MDWTA Chart.png Drax MDWTA Chart.png vlcsnap-2014-10-17-14h04m47s198.png|disc of hero vlcsnap-2014-10-14-17h18m07s97.png absorbing man.png|absorbing man animal build up smash.png baron zemon and predator x.png beast.png biocode controller.png black panther.png build up plate animal.png build up plate tech.png Captain america.png Crimson dynamo.png Cyclops_Disk.png Tiger Shark.png Absorbing Man anime.jpg Iron Fist anime.jpg crossbones.png diemension sphere.png cottonmouth.png cottonmouth.png diemension sphere powered skull bot.png doc octopus.png dr strage.png Falcon.png diamondback.jpg h17.jpg v41.jpg Ronan MDW Chart.jpg Crossbones MDW Chart.jpg Blade MDW Chart.jpg Black Panther MDW Chart.jpg Magneto MDW Chart.jpg Mystique MDW Chart.jpg Venom MDW Chart.jpg Fin Fang Foom MDW Chart.jpg Deadpool MDW Chart.jpg Falcon MDW Chart.jpg Black Widow MDW Chart.jpg Hawkeye MDW Chart.jpg Iron Fist MDW Chart.jpg Power Man MDW Chart.jpg Storm MDW Chart.jpg Professor X MDW Chart.jpg Iceman MDW Chart.jpg References External Links * Official website at TV Tokyo * Official website at Walt Disney Japan * Marvel Database Page Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animated television series Category:Anime Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Category:Marvel television series